


Бисерные цветы

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, F/F, Love/Hate, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: В медицинском халате можно поместить еще одну Харуно Сакуру. Такую же тощую, лупоглазую, с высоким лбом и беспорядочно взбитой паутиной розовых волос. С них совсем недавно снята резинка – Ино видит.Сакура волосы так не ерошит, Ино знает. И еще Ино знает, что сюда совсем недавно заходил Учиха Саске.В пальцах снова мнется бумага.





	Бисерные цветы

Палитра ужасная. Дикое сочетание блестящей на солнце розовой паутины и нефритового налета на глазных яблоках.

Ино рвет бумагу на тонкие полоски, неровные и шероховатые по краям, мнет их, растирает в тонких изящных пальцах каждую из них.  
На ее глазах Харуно Сакура, эта застенчивая дрянь, улыбается. Улыбается. Улыбается Учихе Саске.

Витрины цветочного магазина просвечиваются с двух сторон, но с внутренней Ино чувствует себя кем-то, кто подглядывает.

Улыбка чужая, не ее и не ей. Никогда.

 

***

 

В медицинском халате можно поместить еще одну Харуно Сакуру. Такую же тощую, лупоглазую, с высоким лбом и беспорядочно взбитой паутиной розовых волос. С них совсем недавно снята резинка — Ино видит.  
Сакура волосы так не ерошит, Ино знает. И еще Ино знает, что сюда совсем недавно заходил Учиха Саске.

В пальцах снова мнется бумага.

— Это отчеты, вообще-то! — взвизгивает над ухом одна из медсестер.

Ядовитая ухмылка режет белое лицо по линии губ. Но ответной, такой же, хотя бы презрительно-высокомерной, на другом лице не появляется. Харуно Сакура, обернувшись, смотрит безразлично, скользит взглядом по мятому кому бумаг на полу и разворачивается в другую сторону.

 

***

 

В ее ладонях зеленое пламя — не греет, но стягивает кожу в тонкий розоватый шов, позже растворяя и его. Ино знает, как это работает.

Ино ненавидит допросы, ненавидит нукенинов, в головах которых нужно копаться, и ненавидит получать травмы.  
Стык шеи и плеча неприятно ноет, и голову нужно держать под наклоном. Ино поддергивает бровью.

Сакура дарит ей долгий внимательный взгляд исподлобья, убирает шрам, напоследок ведет худым костлявым пальцем по бывшему укусу.  
Ино смотрит в удаляющуюся худую и узкую спину, задыхается от невыносимой злобы, кусает пухлые губы и смотрит, как белую ткань халата на плече сминает широкая мужская ладонь.

Учиха Саске не заслуживает даже жизни, но почему-то заслуживает чью-то любовь.

 

***

 

Учиха Саске сухо кивает, забирая скромный и маленький букет из розовых пионов.  
В пальцах Ино трещат влажные и скользкие стебли, бутоны растираются в густо пахнущие летом ошметки. Только бы к кунаям не потянулись эти пальцы, не с Учихой Саске им соперничать.

Ино ее бессильная ненависть жжет горло, и это все, что ей остается.

Чем же нужно было заплатить, чтобы родиться мужчиной?

 

***

 

Они не подруги слишком давно, чтобы приходить на одно мероприятие и пытаться сделать вид, что неплохо общаются. Ино заранее готовится вгрызаться в чужое бледное лицо со всей ядовитостью, зная, что Сакура не станет отвечать. Но вдруг?

Ино выпускает колючки, выпускает высокомерие, дает ему место на своем лице и проходит мимо, даже не косясь в сторону блестящих розовых волос.  
Харуно Сакура лучится умиротворением, и собственный яд, горько вяжущий на кончике языка, остается внутри.

Ино дарит красивой Хинате свадебный подарок, поздравляет Наруто, здоровается с счастливой Ханаби и идет ближе к Шикамару — там зона спокойствия и лени. Там ей даже не захочется плеваться ядом в известную сторону.

В небе разрываются искристые цветы — кто-то запустил фейерверки. Ино поднимает голову вверх, к атласно-черному и блестящему от звезд небу, смотрит, как розовые точки первого бутона, опадая, гаснут.

В голове дрожит страшная мысль: пора оборвать это. Всё. Сколько ей еще смотреть в чужую спину, рвать бумагу и жить, не дыша от злости? Разве это — ее цель?  
Один раз переломиться и переломить что-то чужеродно-твердое, засевшее в груди раскаленным штырем. Один раз — это же не сотня, верно?

Ино пускает тень дружелюбия в глаза, когда замечает на себе обеспокоенное внимание Шикамару.

Ино заслуживает этого «долго и счастливо».

Кто, если не она?

 

***

 

Но куда-то прячется это желание «долго и счастливо», когда Ино сталкивается лицом к лицу с Харуно Сакурой, потускневшей, с болотным оттенком усталых глаз. Ино смотрит в ее худую спину, надежно укрытую плотной белой тканью халата, грызет влажные губы и старается переломить себя. Не ходить вслед. Не думать о том, что Саске Учиха исчез в поисках искупления. Нет бы в пределах деревни — в далекие края его понесло!

Ино мнет нижнюю губу в зубах, старается сломать это — желание догнать и хотя бы цапнуть за больное — и обламывается.

Нагнать Сакуру не так просто — она виляет между пациентами, будто движется по извилистой тропке, и Ино удается сократить расстояние между ними спустя три поворота.  
Ткань белого халата в пальцах собирается комом.

Сакура, втиснутая в стену, округляет глаза. Ино пошлепывает ее по щеке, снисходительно терпит несколько секунд, пока бывшая подруга не придет в себя, а только после говорит:  
— Ну, что, смотался Саске-кун?  
— Не твое дело, — глаза снова напитываются зеленью, но не от счастья, а от злости. Зелень та еще — ядовитая.  
— Конечно, не мое, — Ино дает себе три секунды высокомерной усмешки. — Где твой кабинет?  
— Да чего ты хочешь? — Сакуре неуютно от того, что доминантная роль в этом разговоре точно не у нее.  
— Мне надо говорить об этом здесь? — Ино приподнимает брови и хватает Сакуру за запястье.

Сакура руку вырывает, смотрит на замерших у противоположной стены медсестер, глаза округливших и уши развесивших. И вздергивает нос, смотря на Ино прищуром Сенджу-химэ.

— Идем.

 

***

 

В ее кабинете окна открыты, занавески на ветру бултыхаются в воздухе, пропитанным запахом лекарств и старых бумаг. Весь стол завален какими-то папками, на папках высятся кружки, валяются обертки от чего-то точно съедобного, а стул на колесиках отброшен к стене.

Сакура закрывает за ними дверь пинком ноги и руки скрещивает на груди.

— Слушаю.  
— А можешь не слушать, — Ино движется медленно, нахально щурит глаза и смотрит на немного опешившую Сакуру.

Сакура не слишком сильна в человеческих эмоциях, она и сейчас не очень понимает, что происходит.

И отшатнуться не успевает.

Харуно Сакура умеет блокировать удары, умеет дробить камни кулаками, но целоваться не умеет. Ино обхватывает ее лицо ладонями, сдавливает, кусает тонкие сухие губы и берет неожиданностью.  
Взгляд Сакуры мечется из стороны в сторону, она пытается оттолкнуть, даже брыкается, но что-то похлеще применить почему-то не решается.  
В груди больше не щемит, а сыто гудит. Напоследок прислонившись лбом к ее лбу, Ино выдыхает. Сакура молчит, ломать челюсть не рвется, просто стоит, зажмурившись, чего-то ждет. 

— Ну и все, в общем-то, — Ино отпускает ее резко и демонстративно поправляет прядь длинной челки. — А целоваться тебя Саске-кун так и не научил, да?

Озвученный вопрос внезапно придает неприятной злости. Сакура в полном ошеломлении растирает щеки, в глазах у нее зеленый океан вопросов.  
Ино удовлетворенно облизывает нижнюю губу и разворачивается к двери. Внутри уже не так хочется ломать, бить и кромсать.

— Эй!.. — звучит в спину, но Ино успевает захлопнуть дверь и сбежать, сыто сверкая глазами.

 

***

 

У Ино цветы больше в пальцах не мнутся, не мнется и бумага. Учихи Саске нет целый месяц, и не было бы еще столько же! Ино не сталкивается с Харуно Сакурой, и, нет, не потому, что боится увидеть на ее лице отвращение.

Нет-нет, не поэтому, верь сама — главное.

Ино следит, чтобы розовая паутина не бросала блики в глаза, появляясь напротив.

 

***

 

…и это что, удовлетворение?

Ино не может поверить себе и себя же понять. Почему-то сам факт того, что Харуно Сакура заявилась к ней домой, вскрыла замок и сидит теперь у нее на столе, болтая босыми ногами. Надо же, какая вежливость — ботинки прямо у входа!

У Ино идеальный порядок, потому что Ино, по определению, идеальна. Кроме одной маленькой детальки. Обычная язвительная мелочь, сбивающая весь благонравный вид.  
Мелочь — это ненормальное сердце.

— Это не твой стиль, — Ино не теряет высокомерной мины.  
— Просто заткнись, — Сакура спрыгивает с ее стола и приземляется прямо напротив. 

Ино слышит потрескивание чакры и что-то ей подсказывает, что, может, заткнуться, в самом деле?  
Эта сумасшедшая убедится в том, что ее можно ненавидеть, и умотает обратно, к своим мечтам о Саске-куне.  
Ей-то что? Больно? Но сама же хотела сломать, нет?   
И Ино насмешливо вздергивает подбородок, складывая руки под грудью.

— Ты пришла в мой дом — без приглашения, заметь — и теперь в моем же доме говоришь мне заткнуться? Лобастая, ты обнагле-ела, — Ино щурится ехидно и прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

От пощечины в ушах звенит, а стена собственного дома оказывается предательски твердой. Ино слизывает кровь с ровного ряда зубов и поднимается на ноги.

 

***

 

Хорошо, что не в клановом квартале живет, приходит в голову очень подходящая ситуации мысль.  
Кухня разгромлена до такого состояния, что сейчас в дверь стучится какой-то сосед — ему пробило потолок. Еще немного, и стучать он станет с применением чакры.

Ино лежит неподалеку от обломков стола, у нее нет сил встать и ответить ему согласием все починить. Сакура где-то неподалеку — вид на нее закрывает поваленная газовая плита с отчетливым отпечатком кулака на белом стальном боку.

Харуно Сакура поднимается первой. В ее волосах побелка, крошево щепок, на щеке кровоточащая царапина, но это ни в коем случае не показывает ее уязвимой.

Ино слышит, как она разговаривает с соседом снизу, и уютно свертывается в клубочек — все проблемы решаются и без нее. Ей лучше полежать, побаюкать поврежденную руку.

— …очень извиняемся и все починим, — слышится из прихожей металлический голос Харуно Сакуры. — Конечно. До свидания.

И дверь захлопывается с грохотом. Отчетливо слышатся решительные шаги — мелко дрожат на полу щепки.  
Ино отползает в сторону пробоины, думая, что перед соседом снизу придется извиниться самостоятельно, секунды через три.

 

***

 

Руки у Харуно Сакуры твердые и неумолимо жесткие, от пробоины оттаскивают за шиворот, вздергивают на ноги, ощупывают левый локоть.  
На радужке блестят зеленые искры.

— О, как это мило. Сама покалечила, сама лечишь, — Ино кривит рот и ядовито жалит в больное. — Что же ты ноги Саске не переломала, когда он из Конохи навстречу искуплению почесал?

Сакура Харуно смотрит на нее устало, зачесывает короткие волосы назад ладонью.

— Бесполезное дело, — сообщает она абсолютно спокойно. — Но ты уверена, что хочешь поговорить о Саске?  
— Эй, это ты приперлась ко мне домой, — Ино вскинулась, набираясь ядовитой злости. — Чего ты хочешь? Давай, не стесняйся!

По нахмуренному лицу Сакуры ей видно, что та и сама не в курсе, чего хочет. Это наводит на мысли.

Ино скрипит зубами, дергает бровью и ждать больше не хочет. У нее внутри раскаленный прут, и он никак не гнется, не ломается — жди, пока сам остынет.  
Сакура обходит обломки стола, неловко поводит узкими плечами и виновато смотрит.  
О, Ино это не нужно.

— Мы не подруги, — она говорит жестко, гордо вскидывает подбородок и не дает повода усомниться в своей уверенности, только там, внутри, мелко трясется. — Если хочешь предложить мне дружбу, не надо.

Сакура кивает и подходит к ней ближе. Понимающе криво улыбается и жесткими пальцами мнет плечо Ино, как будто надеется опереться.  
Ино ежится от прямого взгляда. Сложно сказать, кто из них более уязвим сейчас. Ино поджимает губы и вытаскивает из розовых встрепанных волос щепки.

— Ты права, — Сакура улыбается, опуская глаза. — Сложно будет совмещать обучение и дружбу.  
— Какое еще обучение? — Ино готова устало покрутить пальцем у виска, а потом выставить Харуно Сакуру наружу.   
— Ты говорила, что Саске не научил меня целоваться, — спокойно напоминает она и кладет ладони ей на талию, притягивая поближе. — Придется за это взяться тебе.


End file.
